1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to automatic loading disc players, and more particularly to an automatic loading disc player of slide-in type in which a data recording disc (hereinafter referred to as "a disc") is loaded therein and unloaded therefrom by means of conveying rollers.
2. Background Art
In an automatic loading disc player of this type, a pair of conveying rollers vertically disposed near the disc insertion opening are rotated in a forward direction to move a disc to the disc-playing position, and rotated in a reverse direction to return the disc to the disc insertion opening. In general, only discs having a predetermined diameter can be played. A conventional digital audio disc player is so designed as to play 12-cm compact discs (hereinafter referred to as CDs). However, with the recent advent of the 8-cm CD, 8-cm CD's have been mistakenly inserted into the above-described automatic loading disc player and have been unable to be ejected therefrom due to its relatively small sized as compared to the conventional 12-cm CD.